AUG A3 Para
The AUG A3 Para is an Austrian PDW in Phantom Forces. The AUG, or Armee Universal Gewehr (Universal Rifle (for the) Army) was put into production in 1977, with the A1 variant. By 1992, the AUG A2 was made, for soldiers who looked for more options in optical choice. By 2004, the AUG A3 was first produced, being the most tactical of the AUG family. The Para variant in particular is a result of conversion kits offered to turn AUG assault rifles into very compact submachine guns, which were first offered by 1988. The AUG A3 Para was only 61 cm long, compared to the similar MP5, which was 68 cm. However, since the A3 Para is a bullpup, this means the A3 Para has more room for a longer barrel, which means the A3 Para is more accurate than the MP5, despite being shorter. Never doubt the bullpup design. The AUG A3 Para is unlocked at the insanely high level of 80, which means only the most dedicated players will recieve this gun. The A3 Para is a pretty good gun, and is most comparable to the UMP45. Both have a 3-5 hit kill, and both have the same amount of ammunition, but the UMP45 has less side by side recoil, quicker reload, and ability to two-hit kill upon headshot. The A3 Para isn't without its advantages though. The A3 Para is compatible with pistol ammo, fires faster, and can instantaneously switch between semi and auto. Effective Range Auto: 175 studs Semi: 400 studs The AUG A3 Para is great for a submachine gun in terms of effective range. Pack a stubby and a compensator, and you've got one hell of a laser. Strategies Offensive * Despite the good effective range, stick to close quarters, as with every PDW. This is because the A3 Para can 3-hit kill at close range, and the side-by-side recoil will throw you off at longer distances. * Try to catch lone opponents. The A3 Para only has 25 bullets per mag, so tackling groups is a futile effort. * Keep an M9 as a sort of 'ammo bag.' This will prolong your killstreak and keep you going. Defensive * Tackle the person in groups. * Since the A3 Para is an inferior variant in long range engagements, use something like an Assault Rifle or LMG to counter the A3 Para from afar. * Despite the 3-hit kill, higher RoF guns will still tear the user apart, like the FAMAS, AS Val, and the like. * Try to catch the user off guard. In Conclusion The AUG A3 Para is an amazing variant for CQB, and is effective in rushing objectives. However, the long reload and fast RoF may be the (ironic for the latter) bane of your existence, as you go up on people who use the likes of the MP7 and P90. That said, the A3 Para isn't a bad gun. Trivia * The AUG A3 Para's real name is the AUG A3 9mm XS. * The gun initially had 34-19 damage, which was then nerfed to 32-19, then buffed to 32-20, and now at 34-20.